


Just Like Me

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [10]
Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Minor Canonical Character(s), Rare Pairings, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Charades. Missing scene set moments after their first meeting because I seem to have been hit hard by the rare ship fairy once more. Written for the favourable prompt on my summer mini challenge table. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Charades. Missing scene set moments after their first meeting because I seem to have been hit hard by the rare ship fairy once more. Written for the favourable prompt on my summer mini challenge table. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Despite her best efforts at rebuffing Colin’s advances, Lucy felt that she was only spurring him on with her nonchalance. His compliments were favourable and the kind that liked to hear from a lover, not a criminal and possible informant, yet she was finding herself inexplicably drawn to him.

“I have to go,” Lucy said, brushing against him as she left the pub.

A beat later he followed her out. “That information I just gave to you is good,” he reiterated.

“So you say, I’ll need to verify it before I can do anything with it.”

“Can I have your number? I’ve got more information.”

Lucy tried not to smile at his persistence to know more about her. “No you can’t but I do know where to find you.”

“What if I’m not here?” Colin said.

“I’ll come back later,” Lucy said, trying not to make it sound like a promise.

Colin watched as she drove away from the pub before he went back inside.


End file.
